


Someday You Will Be Loved

by MonsterChild



Series: Plans [1]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Blackout (Revolution), Angst with a Happy Ending, Death Cab for Cutie, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterChild/pseuds/MonsterChild
Summary: I once knew a girlin the years of my youth,With eyes like summer,all beauty and truth.In the morning she fled,Left a note and it read,Someday You Will Be Loved





	Someday You Will Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> So, for whatever reason, I have been listening to the Death Cab for Cutie album "Plans" a lot lately, and there's something about this song that screams Bass and Charlie to me. I changed it up a bit from the song, but the premise is still the same.
> 
> This will be part of a series named after the album. A series of one-shots that aren't connected but are based off of different songs from the album. I'll get to the rest of them eventually.
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Please enjoy, leave kudos, and comment!

When Charlie opens the door, she doesn’t even look shocked.  She just leans her head against the open door, locking him with a stony expression.  “Miles?”

“He folded like a house of cards,” Bass says by way of explanation.  “Can I come in?”

She steps out of his way, and he steps inside.  The door closes behind him with a click.  “Make yourself at home.”

He looks around the room.  It’s been nearly ten years since he’s been to the fishing cabin, but it looks exactly the same.  A small living room with exposed wood everywhere.  In it, an ugly as sin but super comfy couch, a cozy fireplace with a stack of board games next to it, an armchair with a wool blanket thrown over one arm, a wooden coffee table that has seen better days, and framed photos from Miles’ childhood and days in the marines.  The kitchen lies past the living room.  The stove and refrigerator are older than Charlie but still function, and the countertops are chipped from years of improper care and treatment.  It’s not much, but the window has a spectacular view of the lake.  The doors to the bathroom and bedroom are closed off, but Bass highly doubts they’ve changed either.  “It’s like stepping through a time warp here.”

She brushes past him to the couch, dropping down onto it.  “This place has been the same my entire life.”

He glances over at her, the real reason he’s here coming back to the forefront of his mind.  The reason he drove out to the middle of nowhere.  “Why’d you run, Charlie?”

She hugs her knees to her chest.  “Going right for the kill, huh?  Not even a little foreplay?”

The flip tone is belied by the nervous expression on her face, and he can read her so well.  “Cut the shit.  You owe me an explanation.”

Her chin rests on her knees.  “There’s nothing to explain.”

He’s taken aback.  Is she serious?  Did she really think this would just go away?  That _he_ would just go away?  Angry, he pulls the folded note from his pocket and tosses it to her.  It whacks her knee and lands on the couch cushion next to her.  She doesn’t pick it up.  She doesn’t need to, she knows what it says.  “‘Someday you will be loved.’  That’s all you had to say to me?”

She turns her head away, fixing her gaze on the wall.  “What else did you want me to say?”

God, he wants to shake her.  She’s being cryptic and playing mind games, and he’s far too old to be dealing with that kind of shit.  “How about you explain what that’s supposed to mean?  How you left me that note on my pillow and then _ghosted_ me.”

Her fingers reach out and curl around the note.  “It means exactly what it says.  Someday you will be loved, like you never have been before.  It’s a promise of good things coming to you.  Eventually.”

“But, not with you.”

She shakes her head.  “No.  Not with me.”

He comes over to sit on the coffee table, which groans in protest.  She still won’t look at him.  “What happened, Charlie?  Why’d you leave like that?”

Again, she shakes her head.  “Nothing happened.”

Nothing.  Because making love to her had been nothing.  Waking up to find her gone with only that cryptic note was nothing.  Finding himself blocked from all of her social media accounts and her not answering her phone was nothing.  Her roommate telling him that she packed and left, that Miles and Rachel came to collect the rest of her stuff, was nothing.  Miles keeping silent for weeks was nothing.  Her running away to a hidden relic of the past was nothing.

He reaches out to cup her face, turning it so she looks at him.  “Charlie.  I love you.  Talk to me.”

She looks distressed, distraught, but there’s no sign of tears in her eyes.  “I can’t love you, Bass.  I just can’t.”

It’s like all of the air has been sucked out of the room, and Bass can’t breathe.  Of all the things that he expected to hear from her, it wasn’t that.  It has sent his head spinning, and he can’t even begin to think of how to reply.

He doesn’t have to.  Charlie continues, her gaze unfaltering on his.  “You should just forget it ever happened.  Forget I ever existed, forget that we ever met as adults.  And, maybe, someday this will just be a blurry past, a bad dream, and you’ll be loved by somebody who’s worthy of your love.”  There’s no emotion to her voice.  It’s like she’s just listing off facts.  “It’ll hurt for a bit, but you’ll heal.  Like the note said, someday you will be loved.”

Tears are stinging behind his eyes.  “But…”  His voice cracks and betrays him, sounding out his pain.  “I can’t forget you.”  How could he?  This girl he knew as a child and met again as adult.  This vibrant and brilliant girl who brought light back into his life.  This girl who has become his very best friend and knows everything there is to know about him.  This girl who he loves more than he ever thought he was capable of loving again.  “I don’t want to forget you.”

She looks away from him again and stands.  “I can’t love you.”  She steps around the couch and hovers in the space that’s neither living room nor kitchen.  “I know you want me to, but I can’t.”  Her voice dips low.  “Find yourself someone who can.”

He stands and goes to her before turning her around and pulling her against him.  He kisses her, not hard and heavy, but not soft and gentle either.  Just a kiss to let her know that he’s here, that he’s not going anywhere.  When he pulls away and searches her eyes, he says, “Tell me what happened, Charlotte.”

Her bottom lip quivers, and tears are in her eyes now.  “I woke up that morning curled up against you.”  She steps back from him.  “I was relaxed and happy for the first time in a really long time.  You made me feel so special, Bass, and I wanted to stay like that with you forever.”  She turns away from him again, giving him her profile.  “But, then, I saw that picture of you and Shelly on your nightstand, and…”  She looks up at the ceiling, as if the words will come to her from above.  “I got scared.”

He’s not sure he understands.  He and Shelly…  It was a long time ago, and yeah, he loved her more than life itself, but that’s over.  Shelly died, and he grieved for too long.  Charlie changed his life.  She and Shelly are worlds apart.

She glances over at him.  “Loving you is a terrifying thing, Bass.  The most terrifying thing I’ve ever tried to do.  So many things can go wrong.”  Tears have started to roll down her cheeks.  “We fight, we break up, we somehow don’t last.  God forbid, something happens to me.  It all ends with you getting hurt.  And, you’ve been hurt so much in your life.  I don’t know if you can handle anymore.  You certainly don’t deserve it.”  She turns her back on him.  “So, I got scared, and I ran.  I tried to erase myself from your life so you could move on before I really hurt you.  I did this for you, Bass.”

He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist.  She did this for him.  She tried to protect him.  She tried to stop him from getting hurt.  “I love that you wanted to protect me, Charlotte, but I can protect myself.  And, more than anything else in the world, I want to be with you.  You don’t know what will happen, neither do I, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want to take the chance.”  He presses his nose into her hair, breathing in the scent of her floral shampoo.  “Please.  Let me take that chance.”

It’s a long few moments of silence before she turns herself around in his arms.  She gazes up him, blue eyes wet and open and vulnerable.  “I’ll try not to break your heart.”

He combs his fingers into her hair.  “And, I’ll try not to breaks yours.”  With that, he leans down and kisses her like he means it.


End file.
